buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:RaijinSenshi19/Buddyfight Daily Decklist Development - Golden Dragon of Legend
Hey, do you like Daily Decklist Development? Then you should consider checking out this link over here: A Guide to Daily Decklist Development All of the articles are gathered there, so you can pick out and read whichever article you want to at any time. Thanks for your time, now onto the article~ Hello again fellow Buddyfighters, RaijinSenshi/CobaltClaw here with yet another Daily Decklist Development, and today we are focusing on one of the variants for the last Dragon World deck we are going to cover for a while: Jackknife Gold Ritter. This is just one of the two main ways to build Jackknife, and the Jackknife decks have actually been highly requested to get a feature in these articles. Well, that time is now, so let us start by diving into the golden deck. Tasuku used to use Dragon World, once upon a time. But then Bushiroad decided that having two main characters using Dragon World would mean they'd have to put out constant support for both of them that actually made sense, so instead they had Tasuku jump ship to the new deck at the time, and effectively leaving his old Jackknife deck to rot... Until just recently, that is. Let's start with the obvious. We are running 4 copies of our Buddy and trusty companion: Jackknife Dragon. No matter how many good base forms he get, the original having the ability to fetch any of his forms from the deck is too good an ability to pass out on. We are also running Aspiration Existence, Bal Dragon & Jackknife because it is a rather powerful base form for Jack, since it has an additional soul when first called, so opening with this and two other forms will potentially meet the conditions for Gold Ritter, granted no counter removal is applied, and he can even act as a wall and beater if you cant get the combo pieces right away. The additional forms of Jack that we are running include Burn Energy, because bringing it out is free, no matter how you look at it, and calling from hand nets you more gauge that is needed for the equipment of your item or support spells. Thunder Storm is ran because not only can he nuke the opposing field at the cost of some life, but he can also knock you down to the life treshold needed to equip Gold Ritter, and of course his 3 crits are valuable too. Lastly we are also running 2 copies of Neo Gold Ritter, since it has the ability to insta-equip Gold Ritter early on in the game, but this form is not that good unless you manage to use said ability, which is why we run so few of it. Additional monsters include Jackknife Dragon, "Baby", which can not only function as a base form, but also counts as a Size 0 so you can have more damage output than just Gold Ritter once the item is equipped. We are also running Circleknife Dragon who can trade itself in for any Jackknife that ended up in your drop zone, in exchange for a gauge as well, pretty good should you have lost a base form, or if Burn Energy ended up in the drop zone, so you can profit slightly from the exchange. We are also running 2 copies of Stragrite the X which we only really want to call out once we have Gold Ritter, making our field even more deadly than before with a Double Attacker on top of the 10/5/10 item. And lastly, we are running Count Dawn, because he is a Size 0 that resurrects itself so we can always have something on the board, should it be needed. Jackknife "Gold Ritter" itself, being the main focus of the deck, is befitting of the ace card title. With the monstrous stats, Penetrate, the ability to reduce damage from Link Attacks, and can not be destroyed or returned to hand either. It is a surprisingly balanced boss card for what it does, since it has just one single attack, and stopping it is as easy as dropping a single shield. Once you equip this beast, the battle shifts into your favor, and your opponent really needs to stay on his/her toes to tango with you. And just to make matters worse (for the opponent), we are also running the good old combination of Blue Dragon Shield and Green Dragon Shield to stop incoming attacks, double effective against Link Attacks. Jackknife Gift accels the speed of which you get out Gold Ritter, and if you already have it, it heals you and gives you more cards. Its amazing how good this card still is. Jackknife Joint is a good card draw spell, only costing a life and discarding a Jackknife monster. Combine this with Circleknife for some good plays and hand accel. Lastly, Jackknife Charge boosting your gauge by 3 is a very welcome card for a deck that needs a lot of gauge to go off with. Jackknife has been an interesting and different deck since it first was unveiled in full detail with the ability of form change in a so-called toolbox deck. That is the version we will look at next time, but for now, the combined powers of you and Jack, molded into Gold Ritter, that is what is going to bring you to victory (hopefully). May this green and honorable dragon lead you to a satisfying victory in the future~ Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts